A New Life
by KiraYamato90
Summary: A new Begining, and the start of a love. watch how they find joy for their family


**Hi Guys back with another one shot**

 **This time is the last continuation of the first and second story I made**

 **I did this story to teach and remind people the importance and beauty of parenting**

 **As always I don't own anything at all OK just the plot and OC**

 **Not the anime not the manga nor anything just the plot.**

 **On with the story**

Totsuki headmaster office

In the headmaster office we can see on the desk paperwork stack up high nearly reaching the ceiling.

"this so much work!, how am I supposed to finish all of this by noon!" a person yelled behind the paperwork.

"I will never do this again, this is to much work even for me" the person sighing then leaned tiredly on the chair.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Knocking came from the door gaining the person attention

"come in" The person said. The door opened

"Ojou I heard yelling. Are you ok?" the person behind the door said

"I'm fine, I am just yelling because how in the world I am suppose to finish all this work?!" the other person replied.

"Ojou remember, didn't you promise them that you would fill in as temporary headmistress until they settled down?." The person replied back sarcasticly yet lazily while crossing his arm.

"I KNOW, I KNOW RYO" the person behind the desk replied back to the figure.

Ryo just rolled his eyes hearing his mistress response.

That's right my friends, the headmistress of Totsuki isn't Nakiri Erina the esteemed God Tongue but her cousin Nakiri Alice the Gastronomy Expert. She is filling in her cousin shoes for a time period.

"hmph" Alice replied to Ryo pouting.

"Ever since those love birds gotten married, they have been giving all of their work to both of us don't you think its unfair Ryo? Alice whined to her husband by the door

Ryo however gotten used of her whining and didn't say anything. He made his way to his wife and went near her so he could hug her. "I know its unfair but you remembered what we said to Yukihira right?" Ryo said softly hugging her so that she would calm down.

Alice sigh "Fine I will do all this paperwork, OK" she replied to him. Ryo smiled at his wife.

"But I will not this any more than two years alright" she said getting out of the hug and pointed her finger at him.

Ryo nodded and was now helping her with half of the paperwork she was doing.

"I wonder how is it going with those two?" Alice paused momentarily looking at the window behind her.

 **By now you all are wondering where is the esteemed God tongue and her husband right now? Well let's find out shall we.**

 **At Lake Villa Kawaguchiko**

 **the villa**

Inside the villa were expensive looking furniture from the sofa to electronic appliance. Near the wall we see a picture of a blond woman hugging a man with red hair on their wedding day smiling happily.

The villa had many rooms to accommadate its owners. But now our attention goes to a room where we can hear humming.

In there was a person rocking back and forth in a rocking chair with a bundle in their hand.

This person was Yukihira Erina, wife of Yukihira Soma.

Erina was gently holding the little bundle in her arms while humming and moving in her rocking chair.

"my baby my sweet little Aki" Erina said quietly looking at the little life with a motherly sound.

Yes, she was holding her 4 months old daughter Yukihira Aki. Five months after her marriage she found out that she was two weeks pregnant. She was overjoyed knowing a new life was growing inside of her, she quickly told her husband of her pregnancy.

When Soma found out, he was basically screaming his lung out while smiling like a stupid person knowing that he would be a father. They told their Friends and family to let them know of the incredible news, all their friends and family basically threw a party for the coming of a new family member.

Nine month goes by and Yukihira Aki was born to their world. Erina and Soma instantly fell in love with their daughter, Soma cried so hard because he was now a father to a beautiful baby girl.

Because of taking care of Aki took first priority, Soma instantly ask for Senzaemon to let Erina momentarily step down from her duty as headmistress and go with him in order to raise Aki in peace until she is 2 years old, Alice and Ryo step in to fill their duty momentarily. He was thankful to them. Now we return to the present.

Aki let out a cute yawn in her sleep. Erina saw this and smiled. She was so grateful to god for giving her a beautiful girl.

Erina kiss her baby's forehead and continue rocking her in her sleep.

Suddenly the door opened and then came in her husband Yukihira Soma.

"hey" Soma greeted to her.

"shush she's asleep "Erina said turning her head to tell her husband to be quiet

"oh sorry" Soma replied rubbing the back of his head. He then silently tipped toe to her.

Soma looked at his sleeping daughter in his wife arms and smiled softly. He still couldn't believe that he was a father to a little girl.

"thank you for giving me a daughter Erina" Soma said kissing his wife. Erina blushed a bit and smiled back at her husband.

"she is going to grow up into a beautiful woman, I just know it" Erina said looking at their daughter with eyes that were filled with love.

"Yeah, and I am going to have a hard time keeping away boys from my little girl" Soma replied back in an over protective father voice.

Erina silently giggled from her husband reply." Don't ruin her life too much" She said.

"I'll try" he said back shrugging. They smiled at each other but then they heard a cute yawn.

They looked back at their daughter and saw that she was waking up.

"oops looks like we woke up the baby" Soma said sarcastically.

Erina giggled again and looked at her little angel. Aki was a spitting image of her but her eyes were the same as her husband. her golden eyes remind her of her husband every time she sees them, they keep reminding her off all the things her husband did for her.

tears started fell down her cheek, remembering the past made her cry a bit, but now that she is with the one's she loves so much made her glad.

"what's wrong" Soma asked worried when he saw his wife tears. It makes his heart ache seeing his wife cry.

"its nothing just remembering the past that's all" Erina said wiping her tears.

Soma smiled at her reply and brought her to a little hug.

"I love you Erina" He whispered to Erina

"I love you too Soma" she replied him back. They then stared at each other for a moment then bringing their intention back to their daughter and saw that she was staring up at them in wonder.

They smiled at her and kiss her cheeks. Aki instantly smiled giggling from the action.

They had a daughter and they love her so much.

They were now a family.

The End

 **Such a beautiful story, don't you think so?**

 **Please like and leave a review see you next time**


End file.
